4K
by Lu82
Summary: [...] he can pose as a Hollywood star as long as he wants, but the truth is that he is always the eternal insecure teen of twenty years ago. [...]


_Geez, I realized I hadn't post this one here yet XD_

_4K_

_Disclaimer : Muse&Co don't belong to me, I write for pure entertainment and, of course, I only had fun to picture these situations... aided by the Muse movie and all the events that have swirled around it like satellites in latest weeks...  
Dom's POV, because I missed it XD _  
_Special thanks: to _**aka_demon72**_ for being such a lovely, dear and amazingly fast beta and the lovely _**nuraicha** for her huge support 3

Matthew is nervous.  
He doesn't sit next to me, Tom or Chris on the train, he's turned his iPhone off, he is detached and unapproachable, and I don't know why.  
I don't understand. It's Matt who had this idea. He's always so passionate about new technologies. He has spent weeks reading up because he had to find something that had a huge impact.  
Even other artists, well, some are worthy of that name, some are not; decided to bring to the screen one of their most successful concerts, but ours must be something epic.  
And so it will be, in 4K ultra high-definition. We have been told that it's something great, an experience that definitely leaves its mark.  
I confess that I can't wait to see myself, to see all of us on the big screen.  
Matt instead seems to want to back down from the moment.

In other rare times I've seen him in this state.  
At our very first concert at Wembley, which was an important milestone.  
He also was agitated at the Seaside Rendezvous at the Den, but you know, to come back home is always a thrill.

But now? What could be the reason? We don't even have to perform a show... and he has been over the fear of an interview for many years now.  
This afternoon, I've been able to distract him for a while; we watched the tweets from my iPhone and it was fun to read the insults from the Italian fans.  
Well, I guess they have some points to be cross and we have our share of faults. We recorded that concert in Rome, but rather than go to a cinema of that town we chose Paris.  
But we are Muse, we just can't be predictable!  
And then, let's face it, it's bloody fun to piss off the Italians, deep inside we know that they love us anyway.

However, this has kept him quiet about for one hour, then he returned to his impenetrable world.  
Nothing moves him, not even at the end of the trip.

We get on a taxi to La Geode, the cinema where there will be the Premiere of our movie.  
Just a quick interview, a few autographs and photos with the fans who gave us a warm welcome and then we take our seats in the cinema.  
I enjoy watching the trailers and the spots during the waiting, while my friends look at each other without understanding.  
We've had so many gigs in France and they can't understand a word yet!

The lights dim, the film is about to begin and, taking advantage of the darkness and the fact that everyone's eyes are on the screen, Matthew squeezes my hand tight.  
No need to say, we are sitting close to each other.  
"Hey what's up?" I whisper to him, before being silenced by Chris.  
He is sitting next to me on the other side, then there is Tom who right now is pretty busy with photographing the screen, although I think he's saving the best shots for 'Panic Station', he really outdid himself with those astounding visuals!

Dammit, why should I shut up? Now they are only transmitting the beginning of the video of 'Unsustainable'. Yeah, the song that has been removed from the set list because of my inaccuracies with the drums.  
It's called the 'Unsustainable Tour', the main attraction was our giant robot Charles and we have cut it all!  
I have already said that we are not predictable, haven't I?

In order not to further irritate Chris, Matthew just shakes his head, shows me a 'it's nothing' smile and lets go of my hand.  
Oh my, those sapphires that he has in the place of normal eyes with only the light of projectors shine even more... no, Dom, focus on the film, here, look, they're just shooting you.. Oh, dude, you're sure hitting it hard during 'Supremacy'!

The songs follow one another almost without my noticing.  
Every now and then I sneak a glance to the reactions from Matt. I see him as he seems amused when he sees himself running through the forestage or when he hears himself while he's chattering in Italian. By the confused expressions that he's making, I guess that even Matthew can't understand what his version on the screen is exactly saying.  
He giggles like a child when he sees his show with the Italian flag, during 'Undisclosed Desires'. I have to confess that I enjoy it too, a lot. Sometimes Matthew is just so fucking crazy!  
On 'Madness ' I see that he's oh so tense, but I prefer not to say anything, because I have a certain seatmate who does not like chatter in the background.

Well, it seems that we are allowed to sing, but for everyone's safety it's better if I don't.  
At least on 'Supermassive Black Hole' I have my little moment of glory... okay, it's distorted, but it's still a moment of glory, indeed.  
'Uprising' is another very successful example of how our dear Tom can be a fucking genius. I must say that it's a bit impressive to see so many... of us.  
'Starlight' closes the concert, but for almost the entire duration of the song, Matt has deliberately avoided looking at the screen, mumbling something unintelligible.

The credits roll on the screen and the lights come back up.  
We leave the cinema, just spending the time to have a word with the mainstream media who are present there and some other fans who approach us and then we can go to the hotel.

Matthew's attitude remains unfriendly.  
I tried to ask him if there's something wrong and he just shrugs.  
He switches his mobile on again, just to exchange a few messages with Kate, I'm ready to bet.

We say bye to Tom and Chris, but instead of going to my room, I follow Matthew into his.  
"Dominic, nope, it is not going to work." he tries to make me give up on him.  
"Forget it, I will not leave you alone like this tonight!" I insist, entering with him and closing the door behind our backs.  
"Can you bloody tell me what's wrong? It's been since this morning that you have been so moody. You should be happy with what you saw tonight, you should walk two feet off the ground…"  
"I'm ugly, Dom."

Have I understood correctly?

"What are you saying?" I scrutinize him, incredulous.  
No, I don't think he's been drinking tonight...

"I knew I shouldn't do it. The 4K is too much for me, I'm not worthy of it! My face just can't hold some close-ups! Did you see me when I was playing with the camera? I was horrible!" He goes on a rant, torturing his hair with his hands.

"You were funny. You were adorable and everyone's eyes were on you!"  
"Exactly, to see how ugly I was! I don't want to see myself anymore, I don't want anyone to see me anymore. Let's cancel the airing of the movie in all cinemas, let's burn the film..." Matt continues his delirious monologue.

"Are you done?" I question him, crossing my arms and looking at him sternly.  
"Yes, but..." he protests, sitting on the bed.  
"So that's why you dressed yourself as if you had to do someone a favor by being there?" I figure out, looking better at his atrocious gray suit that looks like a tracksuit.  
I know that Matthew has never been distinguished for his good taste in clothes, but, _mon Dieu_! To everything there must be a limit.  
He just nods.  
"And that's why you have not even shaved your beard, right?" I continue my questioning, sitting next to him.  
Another half-hearted nod.

"I don't feel very attractive in these last days. Wait, who am I kidding? I never have!" He replies.  
Now the whole situation is really flowing into the absurd.

"Hello?! Who has won twice in a row the Sexiest Male at the NME?" I feel compelled to refresh his memory.  
"But that shit doesn't count!" He snorts. "Dom, I'm not sexy, I am not attractive, I am not beautiful!" He grieves again.  
I'm starting to hate that damn movie.

"I don't know what Kate finds so special in me... but mostly I don't know what you do!" He adds, sighing.  
"Well, about Kate, I would prefer that she didn't find anything special in you!" I grind my teeth, but at least it seems that I made him smile. "And about me... you're the most beautiful guy, man, person I've ever had the good fortune to see. And I'm not saying this because I'm the drummer of the band of which you are the leader, your best friend since we've first met or your lover for more than ten years!" I stop, stealing a quick kiss from him. "I say that because I really think so!"

"Oh come on, Dom, I am nothing special! I am so mediocre... when I perform is another thing, but that very cool dude that you saw on stage tonight has nothing to do with me." he protests, stubborn as a mule.

I reflect for a moment on his words.  
"But weren't you complaining because you keep saying you look ugly on the screen?" I stare at him confused.  
"Oh, c'mon, you understood what I meant!" He waves a hand, looking annoyed, as if what he means was obvious.

No, I did not understand, but sometimes Matthew's mentality is a maze with no way out.

"And then you can't talk to me about beauty, not you who can't look bad even now that you've washed your hair with bleach!" He strikes back pungently.  
"Hey!" I blurt, offended.  
This hair thing still burns my ego. And I am not referring only to the ammonia in the dye I used.

"Well, aren't you going to believe me? At least believe our fans' words!" I exclaim, enlightened, pulling out my iPhone and bringing the screen to the Twitter page.  
I am sure that some comments should already be there, and indeed they are.  
Many of them are full of compliments for how nice the movie was and all the emotions it aroused.  
Someone are directed at me, but I don't need to be reassured right now.  
There are also foreigners' tweets, but it's nothing that Google Translate can't help.

"'Matthew 's nose was not made for 4K definition.'" Matt is faster than me to read, before I can move on to another.  
Of course my lucky stars are making fun of me tonight.

"That's it. See? I'm horrible, horrible. I have a stupid nose, stupid hair, stupid face, stupid mouth, probably a stupid voice…"  
I kiss him, because it seems to be the most effective way to shut him up.

My poor Matteh, he can pose as a Hollywood star as long as he wants, but the truth is that he is always the eternal insecure teen of twenty years ago.  
And I love him for that, too.

"Listen, it's probably only one tweet in a million, I am sure that many girls... and also many guys have found you gorgeous!" I mutter, reluctantly separating from him. "We'll read more tweets later. Now let me talk to you."  
Finally Matt got the attitude of someone who wants to listen to what I have to say.  
I take a long breath.

"You have the most beautiful, most expressive, most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen. There is no colour in nature that can match their wonder." I whisper, stroking his face. "Your mouth is perfect as it is. Neither too big nor too small. Neither too fleshy nor too thin. And the kisses that your mouth can give... oh, Matteh!" I can't resist the temptation to kiss him again, deeper.

I'm addicted to his mouth, I can't live without it, especially when Matthew runs his mouth over every inch of my skin and he makes things much more indecent than just kiss me.

"Your hair is the softest thing in the world, I love ruffling it, I love when it is beaded with sweat, for the ardor with which you played at a concert or... after some healthy, frantic sex!" I confess, making him blush, although I know that he appreciates it.

"Your face is perfect as it is, with each cheekbone, every mole to the right place, every little wrinkle of expression. And your nose... is so cute, it's especially fun to trace every curve, so damn pleasant to kiss..." And in saying it, I kiss it.  
No joke, I think I have a fondness for his nose, as much as he has it for my ears.

"And, as if I have to tell you, before you were way too skeletal. I prefer you a lot more now, with these softer lines…" I continue, taking the hideous grey sweater off.  
Sooner or later I swear that I'll burn that bloody awful piece of fabric.

I run my hands over his chest, fiddling with his nipple between my teeth and squeezing between my thumb and forefinger a small, insignificant roll of flub.  
Matthew chuckles, both embarrassed and amused.

"Since we're on the subject, I must tell you, Dommeh, you're a bit too thin for my liking..." He whines.

"Shh! It's not me who we have to think about now!" I silence him, stroking his belly and sticking my tongue in his navel.

Matthew seems to like that a lot.  
"Matthew, you're beautiful. You always have been and always will be, at least for me. I love everything about you, virtues and flaws, good moods and moody days, your moments of joy and the ones of melancholy, your moments of tenderness and the most violent ones... even if I hate you every time you hit me with your goddamn guitars!" I blurt, making him laugh.

God, he is even more beautiful when he laughs this way.

"Now say it with me: you are beautiful." I summon him.  
"I am beautiful?" He hesitates.  
"It should not be a question, but a statement. You are beautiful, say it!"  
"I am beautiful."  
"Louder!" I urge him.  
"I am beautiful! I am BEAUTIFUL. I AM BEAUTIFUL!" He cries, with more conviction.  
I kiss him, as if to seal the truth of his words.

"Thank you, love." He smiles at me, stroking my very blond hair. "Is there anything I can do for you, hmm?" He looks at me suggestively, returning to the Matthew I usually know.  
My only answer is to begin to undo his pants.  
"Show me something that will never end on the big screen in a movie theater!"

-

THE END

_I don't even know how this thing came out XD  
I hope it was an enjoyable reading, if you want to leave a little comment you will make me very happy, otherwise thanks just for reading it_


End file.
